1st Battle Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= Squadron |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 1st Battle Squadron was a naval squadron of the British Royal Navy consisting of battleships. The 1st Battle Squadron was initially part of the Royal Navy's Grand Fleet. After World War I the Grand Fleet was reverted to its original name, the Atlantic Fleet. The squadron changed composition often as ships were damaged, retired or transferred. History First World War As an element in the Grand Fleet, the Squadron participated in the Battle of Jutland. August 1914 On 5 August 1914, the squadron was constituted as follows:Dittmar, F.J & Colledge J.J., British Warships 1914–1919 Ian Allan, London. 1972; * [[HMS Marlborough (1912)|HMS Marlborough]] * [[HMS Collingwood (1908)|HMS Collingwood]] * [[HMS Colossus (1910)|HMS Colossus]] * [[HMS Hercules (1910)|HMS Hercules]] * [[HMS Neptune (1909)|HMS Neptune]] * [[HMS St. Vincent (1908)|HMS St. Vincent]] * [[HMS Superb (1907)|HMS Superb]] * [[HMS Vanguard (1909)|HMS Vanguard]] Battle of Jutland, June 1916 During the Battle of Jutland, the composition of the 1st Battle Squadron was as follows:Macintyre, Donald. Jutland Evans Brothers Ltd. 1957; *'Sixth Division' * [[HMS Marlborough (1912)|HMS Marlborough]] Flagship of Vice-Admiral Sir Cecil Burney; Captain G. P. Ross; * [[HMS Revenge (06)|HMS Revenge]] Captain E. B. Kiddle; * [[HMS Hercules (1910)|HMS Hercules]] Captain L. Clinton-Baker; * [[HMS Agincourt (1913)|HMS Agincourt]] Captain H. M. Doughty; *'Fifth Division' * [[HMS Colossus (1910)|HMS Colossus]] Flagship of Rear Admiral E. F. A. Gaunt; Captain A. D. P. R. Pound; * [[HMS Collingwood (1908)|HMS Collingwood]] Captain J. C. Ley; * [[HMS St. Vincent (1908)|HMS St. Vincent]] Captain W. W. Fisher; * [[HMS Neptune (1909)|HMS Neptune]] Captain V. H. G. Bernard; 1917 and 1918 Following the Battle of Jutland, the 1st Battle Squadron was reorganized, with Colossus, Hercules, St. Vincent, Collingwood and Neptune all transferred to the 4th Battle Squadron. In January 1917, the squadron was constituted as follows:Dittmar, F.J & Colledge J.J., British Warships 1914–1919 Ian Allan, London. 1972; pp20 * [[HMS Marlborough (1912)|HMS Marlborough]] * [[HMS Agincourt (1913)|HMS Agincourt]] * [[HMS Benbow (1913)|HMS Benbow]] – Joined July,1916 * [[HMS Canada (1913)|HMS Canada]] * [[HMS Emperor of India|HMS Emperor of India]] – Joined July, 1916 * [[HMS Revenge (06)|HMS Revenge]] * [[HMS Royal Oak (08)|HMS Royal Oak]] – Joined May, 1916 * [[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign]] – Joined June, 1916 By 1918, Agincourt had been transferred to the 2nd Battle Squadron, and ''Resolution'', ''Ramillies'' and ''Iron Duke'' had joined the squadron on completion.Dittmar, F.J & Colledge J.J., British Warships 1914–1919 Ian Allan, London. 1972; pp24 Second World War For many years the squadron served in the Mediterranean as the main British battle force there. On 3 September 1939 the 1st Battle Squadron, serving in the Mediterranean Fleet, consisted of Barham, Warspite, and Malaya, with headquarters at Alexandria, Egypt, under the command of Vice-Admiral Geoffrey Layton.Orbat.com/Niehorster, Mediterranean Fleet, 3 September 1939, accessed May 2008 In December 1943 the Squadron was under the command of Vice Admiral Arthur Power. In January 1944 the Eastern Fleet was reinforced by , , , , , and seven destroyers. The Admiralty sent this force out to India under the title of the First Battle Squadron. From November 1944, the squadron served in the British Pacific Fleet under the command of Vice-Admiral Henry Rawlings, who also serviced as Second-in-Command of the Fleet. It consisted of , , [[HMS Duke of York (17)|HMS Duke of York]], and [[HMS Anson (79)|HMS Anson]] at various times. Commanders Commanders were as follows: *Vice-Admiral Sir Stanley Colville (1912–14) *Vice-Admiral Sir Lewis Bayly (June–December 1914) *Admiral Sir Cecil Burney (1914–16) *Vice-Admiral Sir Charles Madden (1916–19) *Vice-Admiral Sir Sydney Fremantle (1919–21) *Vice-Admiral Sir William Nicholson (1921–22) *Vice-Admiral Sir Edwyn Alexander-Sinclair (1922–24) *Rear-Admiral William Fisher (1924–25) *Rear-Admiral Cecil Staveley (1925–26) *Vice-Admiral Sir Michael Hodges (1926–27) *Vice-Admiral Sir John Kelly (1927–29) *Vice-Admiral Howard Kelly (1929–30) *Vice-Admiral Sir Wiliam Fisher (1930–32) *Vice-Admiral Sir Roger Backhouse (1932–34) *Vice-Admiral Sir Charles Forbes (1934–36) *Vice-Admiral Hugh Binney (1936–38) *Rear-Admiral Ralph Leatham (1938–39) *Vice-Admiral Geoffrey Layton (January–November 1939) *Rear-Admiral Henry Pridham-Wippell (July–October 1940) *Vice-Admiral John Tovey (October–December 1940) *Rear-Admiral Bernard Rawlings (1940–41) *Vice-Admiral Sir Henry Pridham-Wippell (1941–42) *Vice-Admiral Sir Arthur Power (1943–44) *Vice-Admiral Sir Bernard Rawlings (1944–45) References External links *Royal Navy History *Composition of the Grand Fleet Category:Battle squadrons of the Royal Navy Category:Royal Navy squadrons Category:Military units and formations of the Royal Navy in World War I Category:Military units and formations established in 1912 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945